Board Games Are Evil
by Sofabox12
Summary: Last time I checked, board games wern't supposed to transport you to your favorite childhood cartoon. "uh...hi." "Hi! I'm Aang, this is Katara, Sokka.."I didn't hear anything after that. I simply fainted, hoping this was all a bad dream. It wasn't.HAITUS
1. Boardgame

**Board Games Are Evil**

**Chapter 1**

**Boardgame**

Aria glanced over her shoulder. They were still behind her, on the other side of the street, but still. They matched their pace to hers- when she slowed, they slowed. When she quickened her pace, they did as well. It was quite frightening to Aria. The neighborhood she was walking wasn't the best. The police had arrested most of the rebels, gangsters and everything else from the area, but some stores remained with bars over the windows and doors. It gave Aria the chills.

In the corner of her eyes she spotted the two men. One had enormous side burns that went almost to his lips and was quite muscular. His skin was a light tan color; he wore loose jeans and no shirt with a bandana around his neck. The other was a buff man like the other and had some sort of pony tail at the top of his head. He had a long pointy beard by the looks of it and he had the same skin as the other. He wore denim jeans and a red shirt.

Aria was out being stalked by the two men because of her boyfriend. Well, not_because_of her boyfriend, but because she was buying a present _for_ her boyfriend-Rob. It was his birthday, and in the complete chaos of Aria's week, she didn't have any time to get him anything. So, she had decided to host a small gathering of their small group of friends over to celebrate his birthday before his actual party the day after. Arias eyes scanned the streets for something to buy Rob. She was drawn to '_Gamer Games'_ across the street, where Bandana and Denim were. _'Joy_….' Aria thought to herself. She thought out a plan to herself and sped her walk the slightest notion to get across the road on the crosswalk, much ahead of the two men. Aria was enlightened by the fact she was so close to '_Gamer Games'_. She slowed her pace to hear the footsteps of the men behind her, she sighed. Aria was almost to the video game store, and paid no heed that the men were behind her, since once she was in the store she could call the police.

Though, to her dismay, '_Gamer Games'_ was out of business. She caught a glance of herself in the still shiny glass window. She was a slender girl, her hair was said to be the color of honey in the sun. She was a pale color, her hues a forest green.

She sighed; along the side of _'Gamer Games'_ was a beautiful mural. There was an oak door with exotic flowers and plants and bright colors around it. Aria ran her hand down the mural and the door knob changed, like a three dimensional figure. She blinked in surprise; she was positive that this wasn't a door when she first looked. The honey colored haired girl hear footsteps close by; she quickly twisted the doorknob and entered the room.

What Aria had entered was quite peculiar. There was a sign that read in messy writing **'More Games'**. Aria tilted her head, she had seen signs like that at run down book stores, of course they didn't say **'More Games'** but '**More Books'**. It was a dim lighted room, with one window at the side helping to keep the room out of complete darkness. Aria shivered; there was a bad feeling about the store. She raised a brow, the light was shining in towards the shop, while she was walking to the shop, and she could have sworn the sun had been facing the other way. The store had the strangest things- triangle chess boards, square bouncy balls; you name it. There were shelves and such like other stores but, it was just weird…

On the counter was a large run down boom box playing scream music, the music was playing loudly and it was hurting her ears, though she really didn't want to interfere with anything. Aria hurriedly and quietly scurried around the store for something five people could play. Maybe a video game…a board game wouldn't be that bad either.

"Is everything alright?" a raspy voice said from behind her. Aria jumped and swiftly turned around to find a pale teenage boy with tousled black hair. His hair fell in between his eyes and framed his face. He worse skinny jeans and a plaid grey shirt. Something about his face scared Aria quite a bit. There was a large scar covering his left eye and a small part around it as well. The burn engulfed his ear and it stopped. Despite that burn of his, he was quite the handsome man.

For just a moment, Rob was completely forgotten.

Aria was snapped out of her thoughts as the screamo was turned off. He turned back to Aria, "Is everything alright?" Aria nodded lightly, still in quite a daze. Something about his face was very familiar….she just couldn't place it.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for?" he asked, gazing into Arias' green hues. Aria found herself that she couldn't speak. She coughed into her fist and faced the teenager again, "Sorry," she paused, "A multi-player game. Board game."

The teenager simply turned his back to her and walked to the back of the room and there was some rustling. Soon after he came back with thin rectangle board box. It was white with black edges with the word '_Avatar_' in the middle. That word wracked her brain. A cartoon maybe? Perhaps, though she would never really know at the moment. She shook the box lightly. She bit her lip, something about the box didn't seem right and something about the boy dressed in plaid didn't seem right either.

"Adventure." The teen said behind the counter. What on earth did he mean? Aria turned to him as he continued to speak, "Mystery, betrayal, love." There was something mesmerizing about his voice. It was raspy, but it was also like water running over smooth rocks.

"Secrets revealed, desires unveiled." He finished.

"What are you talking about?" Aria raised a brow. "The game of course, what else?" he scoffed with a smirk. At a loss for words she placed the board game on the counter.

Aria saw a smirk play on his lips, but it disappeared as fast as it came. Aria bites her lip, maybe it was a bad idea trying to get the game. Aria pulled out her wallet, deciding she had no choice but to buy the game, as she was running out of time and there was nothing else to buy.

"Twenty." The teen said. Aria placed the bill on the counter and grabbed the box. "Thank you." She muttered and hurried out of the shop.

Once out of the shop, Aria heaved out a sigh of relief. She held the box close to her chest and began walking glad the men that were following her were gone. As she hugged the box closer to her and rushed home she couldn't help but think that buying the game was a bad choice.

TBC~


	2. Change

**Board Games Are Evil**

**Chapter 2**

**Change**

As Aria neared her home, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her brass key. When she reached the top of the stairs, to her surprise, the door wasn't locked. She looked at her watch, she swore under her breath. It was almost time for her friends to be over, and she wasn't ready. She wasn't dressed nor did she have food ready. She pondered on what she would give them for snacks. Aria sighed, she would have time to put some CheezWhiz on some crackers and be done with it. She hurriedly twisted the door knob and kicked her shoes off; the smell of Chinese food invaded her nostrils. Her parents were on vacation, or at least she thought so.

Board game still held close to her chest, she looked to the kitchen. Her friends were cooking. In her house. How did they get into the house? Aria didn't want to know.

"Thanks guys. I don't know how you got into my house, but still. Thanks for the help." Aria let out a sigh of relief.

One of the girls chuckled. Her skin almost pale white with her hair raven black it made quite a contrast. Her hair went to the middle of her back and her bangs were always worn plastered by pins at the top of her head. Her eyes were ocean blue. She wore denim skinny jeans and a white plain v-neck. She went by the name of Drey.

"No problem, _maintenant, pressé et devenir belle pour votre Rob_." Drey spoke in french.

The other girl giggled. She was a Californian girl, so she was naturally tanned and an expert on the water. Her light hazelnut haired curled in soft curls at the end and her bangs were cut to the side. Her eyes we're charcoal black. She wore khaki shorts and a skin tight shirt. Her name was Scarlet.

"I agree with Drey, leave the cooking to us." Scarlet winked and went back to cooking the Chinese food.

Aria scurried down the hall (her house was one story) to her room and entered hastily. She gently put the board game on her bed and looked hurriedly into her dressers for some clothes. She decided to wear white wash short shorts with floral pockets that stuck out at the bottom with a grey croptop. She stuck a brush in her hair and brushed vigorously. Her hair had some nasty tangles, no matter how perfect it seemed. One the painfl pulling of the hair was finished, she brushed all her hair to one side and loosely braided it then tyed it at the end. Aria grabbed the pair of scissors she had kept in her room and cut the plastic wrapper that was around the box off. She held in her breath, her instincts told her that something strange was to come. She held onto the sides of the lid and slowly pulled it.

"Aria!" Drey called from the kitchen. Upon hearing her name called so loudly and abruptly startled the honey colored haired girl, and she dropped the lid of the game and it slid back into place over the game.

Aria heard footsteps nearing her room; she panicked and quickly shoved the game under her pillow. "Aria, c'mon. Jay and Rob are already here. You're the host." Scarlet told her playfully.

Aria nodded and plastered on a smile, "I'm coming, just hold on a sec." Scarlet nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Aria sighed, she wouldn't have time to inspect the game she was so suspicious about, her boyfriend- Rob and her cousin- Jay were here already and ready to party.

The green hued beauty muttered profanities upon her as it was certainly a bad idea to purchase the game. Though, what could she do about it now? It could be inconsiderate not to get something for Rob(birthday sex was out of the question), and she didn't have enough time to even run down to the corner store to get something for him. Aria shrugged to herself and peeled the rest of the wrapper off and carried it with her.

Laughter was heard from the kitchen and the living room. She sighed in content; Robs laugh was whimsical to her. The worries about the box faltered away as she saw Rob.

He was a toned guy, his hair chocolate brown and was never really groomed, but still was very settled. His skin was a light tan color. His eyes were dark brown. He wore skinny jeans and a tight fitting v-neck shirt.

"Hey Ari." Rob smiled as Aria just melted. No matter how many times he smiled at her with that crooked smile of his, she never got tired of it.

Aria waved and smiled as Rob engulfed her in a hug. "Whatcha got there?" he pointed the box. Arias brows furrowed but she convinced herself nothing was wrong with a mere box. She held the box out to him, "It's for you. Happy birthday." Aria smiled bright as Rob kissed her forehead in thanks.

"Eyyy, sup cuz." Jay tilted his head upwards to acknowledge his dearest cousin. Aria sat between the two boys and Drey and Scarlet brought the food and sat on either side of the boys.

Rob put the game on the table, "Let's play." He said in a tone Aria couldn't really explain. A shiver went down her spine though the others were quite enthused by the white box with black trim around the edges with the simple word of '_Avatar_' in the middle.

She was the host of the party and she would not ruin the party because she was freaked by a white box with black trim around the edges. She refused to.

Jay removed the top half of the box and pulled the stuck instructions off of it and read it silently, "We need paper, scissors, crayons and some glue."

Rob pulled out a large scrolled map without any continents or piece of land; it was simply blue suggesting water. The outside was a dirty brown, almost like it was battered and old. Aria shook her head, of course it wasn't old. It was a new package; it was just the skill of an amazing artist to make it look like that.

Drey grabbed the instructions while Jay went to find the items they needed. "It seems were supposed to complete the map. Scarlet, go get Aria's laptop." Scarlet obeyed and disappeared into my room.

"How are we supposed to complete the map, if we don't know what it's supposed to look like?" Aria asked.

"That's why I asked Scarlet to get your laptop. We can look it up." Drey told her. Aria nodded, the game seemed harmless enough.

"The map looks familiar. Have we seen it before?" Rob suggested. Drey and I shrugged. "It does look familiar though. A cartoon possibly? The word _'Avatar'_ rings a bell."

"It's from the cartoon we used to watch as kids." Jay appeared with the supplies and placed them on the table.

Aria gasped in recognition, "Oh yeah….I remember. '_The Last Airbender'_." She muttered to herself.

Scarlet came back the laptop and we looked up the cartoon, then the map. It was a simply map. Each of us grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting out the pieces of land then coloring them in. Despite it being such a kids game of cutting, pasting and coloring it brought joy to us. It was like being a kid again. We also had to draw ourselves on pre-cut out paper dolls. They played for us.

Once the map was completed and identical to the one that showed on my laptop screen, we shut the laptop off and placed it in the corner.

Scarlet took out the game board and laid it flat next to the map. Aria gulped, it was a cartoon, she chanted. _Just a cartoon_.

Aria took the instructions, "It says, we have to pick a nation." There were symbols made on the map already. There were five of them and four nations. Drey and Scarlet shared one, they took Earth. Rob took Fire. Jay took Air, and Aria took Water.

Scarlet noticed something on the box, "Hey, wait. She picked up the small piece of paper on the card board box and read aloud, "_A world next to yours, but never touches. In order to play you must swear that you cannot back out, because once you start playing, your life is on the line_."

Aria hugged her knees close but smiled at everyone to hide her fear. "Okay, we gotta swear it. I swear." Jay piped. Everyone followed suit. Even Aria. She couldn't protest, everyone wanted to play.

Drey rubbed her hands together, "Let's get started." She grabbed the cards and put them to the side.

Rob picked one up, and read what he card said, "Water, earth, fire, air." He placed the card aside to make another pile of the cards that were already read. Jay picked up the next card. "Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony." He pointed to each of the symbols.

Scarlet picked up the next card, as Jay discarded the one he had. "Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. "

Aria picked up her card and began to read, "Only the Avatar master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished."

A gust of wind came through an open window in the living room giving everyone chills. She huddled closely next to Rob. He chuckled, "It's a game, calm down." Aria rolled her eyes, Aria swore those words would come back to haunt him.

Aria was right.

The lights went out and the windows continuously opened up. The curtains swayed back and forth and the map was blown into Arias' hands. The clock struck nine.

It was like a flashgun.

A bright flash and a gust of wind and the five players we're gone. No evidence that they were in the house at all. The board game, cards and what not had disappeared.

All that lingered was the smell of Chinese food.

**TBC**

_maintenant pressé et devenir belle pour votre Rob: Now, hurry and become beautiful for your Rob._


	3. Water, Fire, Earth, Air

**Me: hey guys! I think this chappy will be long. I'd like to thank the people who bothered with this fic : '**_**Imou' and 'Miloflygon'**_

Board Games Are Evil

Chapter 3

Water, Fire, Earth, Air

_**Water **_

"She's waking up!"

Aria pulled her hand up to cover her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, and flinched feeling a pang of pain in her side. She pulled her other hand up lazily and she rubbed her eyes clean of her eye crusts. Letting her eyes adjust to the light, she carefully sat up, flinching once again at the pain.

"Be careful!" a girl reached for Aria and helped her lean against a rock. The girl was about fourteen, a year younger than Aria. Her hair was braided back with two hair loopies at the front and was combined with the braid at the back. She was wearing a light blue robe with two slits at the side and white fur lining the robe. She wore navy blue sweatpants and brown boots. Her skin was a light brown and her eyes dark brown.

Aria rubbed her forehead and exhaled deeply, "Where am I?" The cliché question anyone would ask in a moment like this. Aria didn't like cliché.

"You're safe from the fire nation now. They were chasing you and they burned your leg. You tripped and hit your head, you passed out. Then we came and defeated them then Katara healed your leg and your side." A bald twelve year old boy explained. A blue arrow was dead straight in the middle and trailed his back along with his arms and legs. His eyes were the most peculiar grey; Aria liked it. He wore a yellow baggy shirt that made a once piece as it was connected to his red pants. Over his shirt he wore a type of poncho with a slit in the middle allowing him to move.

Aria was confused. She tilted her head- Fire Nation? She didn't remember any of this. Last thing she remembered was being in the living room and some sort of flash gun. Her eyes widened, _she was in the game_. Aria remembered vaguely of the cartoon that she was so obsessed with when she was a child. It seemed so long ago that Her, Drey, Scarlet, Jay and Rob were scattered all around the living room, concentrating on the adventures of Avatar Aang while eating grilled cheese.

"Hello? Anybody in there?"

If Aria's memory served, the boy that was currently trying to get her attention by knocking on her head like a door was Sokka- he was Kataras' older brother. He wore something similar to Katara, though his robe was sleeveless and, per say-_manlier_, if you could say that about him. His skin color and his eye color were the same as Katars' His head was shaved at the side with a small ponytail from the top of his head. Strapped to his back was a boomerang.

Aria knocked his hand away gently, "Sorry."

"Why were the Fire Nation following you?" Sokka asked, sitting Indian style in front of her. Aria shrugged, she really didn't know. She didn't remember the chase, nor the pain she _should_ remember in her side and her leg. Aria glanced at her leg and traced the burnt pattern on her ankle to half her calf. It reminded her of that burnt boy in the game store.

Aria looked at the concerned faces in front of her. She didn't understand why they would be so worried about someone they had just met. "Um…." She tried making conversation, "hi." She greeted plainly, "I'm Aria."

The bald boy beamed, "Hi! I'm Aang, this is Katara, Sokka…." Aria spaced out and simply fainted. She really just hoped this was all a bad dream.

_**Fire**_

Rob awoke startled by the enormous amount of heat he felt. The non-groomed boy rubbed the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. He sat and swung his legs over the bed he was sleeping on.

Bed?

Rob panicked and swiftly jumped off of the bed and frantically looked around. Rob wasn't one to get scared, though this was one of those times.

The room Rob was in was made of metal. It had a banner hanging from the ceiling and draped down almost touching the ground. It was red with black trimming at the end. It had the symbol of Fire.

Rob wasn't a stupid person. He was quite smart, actually. But he wasn't putting two and two together. The fact that he wasn't in Aria's living room anymore, the fact that he was in a room with the symbol of Fire in it- and he just so happened to pick the Fire Nation, the fact that he was playing a game based on his and his friends favourite cartoon and that he might possibly be in the game.

Rob was just extremely confused.

Rob rubbed his temples and took a seat on the bed that he was given. He sighed, I suppose he would find out later.

Without warning, the door opened revealing a teenage boy, maybe three years older than him. He was pale with a burn on his left eye engulfing his ear.

_Zuko_.

Despite the fact Rob nor his friends had watched the beloved cartoon anymore, didn't mean they didn't remember snippets of the characters and the story line. Zuko just happened to be Robs' favourite character when he watched the show.

"You are to come with me."

Rob obeyed and stood proudly. He made his way the Zuko and he followed the scarred boy into another room. The room was plain with the banner hanging on the walls.

In the middle of the room was a small rectangle black table. On the table was a rock, a small kettle filled with water, and a lit candle.

It was the Avatar Test.

_**Earth 1**_

Drey woke without Scarlet. Drey was a tough girl, so she was not worried about finding herself alone in a very Earthy place. She shuffled her feet along the dirt path getting strange looks from passing civilians from her clothing. Drey could honestly care less.

All she was concerned was if her friends were there. Drey already found out she wasn't back home anymore.

_A world next to yours, but never touches. In order to play you must swear that you cannot back out, because once you start playing, your life is on the line_.

It was the Avatar world. Her life as well as her friends, were on the line. If she got caught disobeying she could be killed by the Fire Nation. Drey, unlike her friends still watched an episode now and then to continuously rekindle the love for the lost cartoon. She knew the characters and plot line like the back of her hand.

Drey suspected she was in Tophs home town, since she wasn't in Kyoshi Island or in Ba Sing Se. Drey contained her excitement at the fact she might met Toph. She was her role model.

Drey was so enticed by Toph, she learned her type of fighting style- Chu Gar Southern Praying Mantis. Each element had a different style; Ba Gua for Airbending, Hung Gar for Earthbending, Northern Shaolin for Firebending, and Tai Chi for Waterbending. Toph was an exception for her blindness, so the creators made her use a different style.

Drey was also in a pickle. She had no idea how to get to the Bei Fong family, and she couldn't ask around because the civilians would most likely not talk to her. She didn't have any Earth money to pay for some clothes of a night at a hotel. Drey thought of trying to find the stadium where Toph fought to earn her money and her belt, unfortunately she had no leads of where the 'Earth Rumble' was.

She sighed, the sun was coming down- and_ fast_. Drey had to now worry about one more thing. A place to stay for the night.

_**Earth 2 **_

Scarlet followed the Kyoshi warriors and remained silent. They had introduced one another and everyone knew everyone's names. Scarlet took a liking to Suki, since she would end up with Sokka and would be in the gang eventually.

The Kyoshi warriors separated from each other and Suki took Scarlet home. "So, Suki," Scarlet jogged to walk beside the white faced warrior, "Can you teach me how to Earthbend?" earning a strange look from Suki, Scarlet quickly added, "If I am able to Earthbend."

Suki laughed and pat Scarlets shoulder, "Tomorrow morning. It's my day off, I'll see what I can get out of you." She smiled.

Scarlet nodded happily, "That's great, thanks Suki!"

Scarlet and Suki made their way back to their home and they settled in. Suki had told Scarlet she would show her around the next day, the sun was already down.

As Scarlet settled for a somewhat relaxing night on her mat, she thought of her friends and how they were doing. She yawned and turned over, they were tough people, she thought to herself.

_They would be fine…._

_**Air**_

Jay leaned against the giant, furry bison. Jay had remembered the cartoon too and quickly figured out that he was certainly not at home.

Jay stroked the bisons fur as he contemplated on how there was another bison. He was quite sure the one Aang had was the only bison left. Unless, the bison he was leaning on was Appa and he got separated. It was unlikely though, but it was an idea.

Jay had named the bison Foo-Foo-Cuddly-Poops after that strange animal in that one episode where Sokka was stuck in the ground. He called the bison Foo-Foo for short.

Jay's eyes drooped as well as his head. He awoke on the bison in the Southern Air Temple, it was strange. Knowing the cartoon, there weren't supposed to be anymore bisons alive other than Aangs, but Jay didn't complain. He could get around easy now and try to look for his friends. Though, it would be difficult to keep away from the Fire Nation. He figured they knew the Avatar had a bison too, and he could easily be mistaken for him.

As Jay stretched her snuggled into Foo-Foo's fur and drifted off to sleep. He would make a game plan the next day.

TBC


	4. Harder Than It Looks

**Board Games Are Evil**

**Chapter 4**

**Harder Than it Looks**

_**Fire- Robs' P.O.V**_

The Avatar test was shown in the cartoon. They spilled water on the table, and if it shaped into a perfect circle, one part of the test was complete. If the rock on the table moved, the second part was complete. If the candle blew itself out, you were certain you were the Avatar.

I failed the test, which for me, was a great thing.

Zuko frowned, disappointed "You may leave. Where do you want to be dropped off?"

I chewed on my lower lip, "Can I…..can I stay here?" I asked quietly. One was not supposed to anger someone with such power.

Zuko remained emotionless as if to involuntarily ask me 'why'.

"I would like you to teach me how to fight. With swords, and if possible, I want to learn how to bend fire." I said proudly. If I would ever run into my friends again, I would want us to be safe, and if I learned how to fight, no one would get hurt.

"You may stay." Zuko walked and exited the room with his hands folded behind his back.

I smirked, and threw my fist in the air and silently celebrated. With a grin on my face I exited the room and explored the ship.

This was just the beginning.

_**Air; Jays' P.O.V**_

"Alright," I gripped onto Foo-Foos fur tightly, "Uh…yip yip!" I braced myself for impact and my face to be blown backward like in the cartoons. None such thing happened.

"Well, I guess that doesn't work with you…." I loosened my grip and let go of his fur.

Foo Foo took off.

"GAH!" I yelped and immediately took hold of the white fur, my heart racing. Once my heart beat slowed and relaxed, but still held on. Foo Foo didn't have a saddle like Appa. Flying gave me the most exhilarating feeling, the wind rushed by your ears and the wind in your hair, it was just amazing.

"Hey Foo Foo! You know Appa?" I yelled over the wind. I heard a roar from the mighty beast and he flapped his tail to get more momentum and flew faster.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes' Foo Foo! Take us to Appa!" I told the bison. He roared again and we took off into the bright sky.

I figured that the nations we picked before the game started, was where we'd be. I was aiming to find Aria; my cousin, first. She picked Water. Katara and Sokka came from the Southern Water Tribe, and they found Aang. Aang has a flying bison. Where there was Appa, there would be Aria.

_**Fire**_

"The Avatar is alive and well." Ozai, the current Fire Lord paced the room while his daughter kneeled on both knees, her head down, listening respectfully.

"Azula, do you accept the mission?" Oazi stopped and faced her.

Azula tilted her head up, her hair falling over her face made her look dangerous.

"Of course, father." She let her head fall once again then stood up and bowed in front of Ozai. Once out of the room, a plan was already brewing.

"It looks like I need to pay a visit to Zuzu." She chuckled evilly to herself, as she made her way to some of her old friends- Mei and Ty Lee.

_**Water**_

"Like this." Katara moved her arms in fluid motion as well as her legs. She kept in harmony and Aang copied her. They bent the water together and made the water come to life.

No matter how long Aria watched them bend water in one day, she seemingly never got tired of it. It was absolutely astonishing to her. Aria wondered if_she_ could water bend. She told herself she couldn't. She wasn't even from the world she was in.

Aria was saddened by the fact, but she could do nothing about it. Though, she worried. If she could do nothing to aid the group, would they kick her out? They seemed much too nice in the cartoon, but that was the cartoon, this was as _real_ as I could get. They were trying to _save_ the world, people were really _dying_. Aria shivered; she hated blood.

Sokka decided to grace her with his presence. "Hey Aria." He said and turned his focus towards his map.

The curious girl leaned over his shoulder to examine the map. She didn't understand how to read something as vague, but it certainly looked interesting. Usually the maps back on Earth, has the names written on them. The maps here just had pieces of land on them and some symbols. You could vaguely tell where you were by the symbol, but the pieces of land on the map didn't have any lettering over or on it. You couldn't tell. Unless you were experienced with maps like Sokka was.

Aria looked at the pair water bend once again.

"Can _you_ waterbend?" Sokka asked interested. Aria shrugged as Momo flew and rested on his shoulder. "Not really sure. I've never tried. I don't know how to fight either." Aria frowned, "I'm pretty much useless. Feel free to dump me at a random city."

Sokka chortled, "We wouldn't do that. I'll teach you how to fight if you can't bend." He patted Aria's back and continued his map work.

A smile graced her lips as she stood up and went to Appa. Aria sat on the ground and leaned on him. She was surprised no one had bothered with her clothes. She was still in her now slightly dirty white wash shorts and crop top and no one bothered to ask about the weird clothing. She was glad. She didn't take being embarrassed very well.

_**Earth 1**_

Drey had gotten a job at a small inn. She served and cooked and in return she got to stay at the inn and got some earth money to buy what she needed. The job paid little, but she was grateful for anything she got.

Drey still hadn't found out where that Earth Rumble was, or when it was going to happen. It happened when Aang and the group were in the city, but there was no sort of commotion in the city and no gossip to lead her anywhere.

Since the pale girl had gotten enough money to buy some clothes, she immediately put them on and had some small talk with some of the villagers about the Bei Fong family. No one budges about where the family lived. Drey was getting more and more frustrated each day.

Drey shuffled her feet on the ground as she always did and walked her was back to the inn.

"Did you hear? There's going to be another Earth Rumble coming up." Two boys chatted excitedly about the news as Drey's ears perked.

Drey began to follow the two boys, blending into the crowds one after the other, gathering information. Once she had what she needed she walked quickly back to the inn and contemplated on a plan.

Drey smirked as she flopped down onto her bed at the inn. It was coming together, thogh there were still a few loose strands. She had found out- since she forgot- Toph lived in Gaoling. She didn't know if that was in Omashu or if that was another place entirely. She also realized that she didn't know when Aang would show up at Omashu. Nor did she know if she had changed the story line, or what episode she and her friends were playing in.

Drey vaguely remembered that Omashu was supposed to be conquered by the Fire Nation. Bumi- the Earth King- was trapped inside a metal coffin and he was 'waiting' for the right moment to strike. But then, who ruled Omashu? If Bumi ruled over the whole Earth Kingdom then….

She groaned, and slapped her forehead, there was still much to sort out and it was all so confusing with so many facts. She shrugged and slept on it, she would figure something out in the morning.

_**Water**_

"We'll be moving onto Omashu next, we need to see King Bumi so he can teach my Earth bending." Aang pointed his staff on a medium sized portion on the map.

"When're we leaving?" Aria asked.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. We'll sent up camp again." Katara explained and began unpacking the sleeping bags.

Aria rushed to help but her leg still hurt quite a bit and whenever she walked to fast, she winced. She fell down on one knee and rubbed her ankle gingerly.

"Aria! Don't strain yourself, that burn isn't fully healed." Aang put one of her arms around his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist as he guided her next to Appa where she could rest.

"Aang, it's not that bad, really! I just moved to fast and-" Aria began to protest."I agree with Aang, you should let your burns and wounds heal." Sokka interrupted. Aria gingerly rubbed her side, it didn't hurt as much as the burn, but it stung once in a while.

"Aria, don't worry about anything. We've set up camp before, we'll be fine." Katara smiled comfortingly at her as she unloaded the final items from Appa's saddle. Aria gave her a strained smile back and sighed as she leaned against Appa's fluffy exterior. As the others set up camp Aria quietly talked to Appa and Momo. Appa roared quietly and Momo settled himself ontop of her head.

Aria cracked a small smile and pulled Momo off of her head. She pet Appa and let Momo fly freely (basically he flew to Sokka. Then annoyed him.).Aria yawned and stretched. She snuggled into Appas fur and slowly drifted off to sleep. The fire flickering from a distance.

Aria awoke around the middle of the night. She stretched her legs and rolled her ankles the best she could. She slightly broken girl slowly stood and made sure not to wake the sleeping fluffy giant. She quietly tip toed her way towards the water, cringing every time she took a step. Who knew a freaking burn could hurt so freaking bad. The burn spiraled upwards; it almost looked like a really cool tattoo- a really painful, but cool tattoo.

Aria stood at the edge of the land then water into the water, she flinched at the cool temperature she was not used to, though she adjusted. She walked in a little less than knee deep, the floral pockets getting wet.

Since she had been watching Katara and Aang water bend for almost the whole day, she decided it wouldn't hurt if she at least tried. She took stance with her legs apart and she positioned her arms as Katara told Aang.

She calmed herself down and closed her eyes. She moved her hands in a fluid motion and concentrated, trying to feel if there was such thing as 'chi' within her. An energy seemed to flow slowly through her veins.

She moved gracefully around in the water, moving her arms just as Katara did. A small bubble appeared in the water and Aria smiled, she concentrated harder and kept focus. She tried to make her movements clean and exact, though her memory was somewhat frazzled since there were so many movements to water bending.

Unknowingly for her, a bald twelve year old at the sound of water. Aang yawned and covered his mouth with his hand. He turned his body to the water and saw a figure. He rubbed his eyes and slapped his cheek lightly a couple of times to wake himself up. He blinked three times gaped. Aria was waterbending. Sorta.

She managed to get the water moving and not just flowing like one body of water. She was having trouble with her stance though. It wasn't sloppy or anything, it was just….wrong.

Aang quietly got up without a sound and walked towards her, sitting at the edge of the body of water. Aria was so concentrated she didn't bother to hear Aang walking.

"You can waterbend?"

Arias hands stopped moving and she froze, letting the water fall back into its place. She stiffly turned around to see Aang.

"Err," she scratched the back of her head, "I guess." She shrugged.

"You didn't know?" Aang replied with a question.

Aria shook her head, "No, I was just testing something out. I kinda suck though." The nervous girl chuckled at herself.

Aria began walking and she cringed and clenched her teeth together as the skin on the ankle upwards that was burned, was being stretched everytime she walked. Aang immediately on his feet helped Aria out of the water.

Aria sighed, "I can manage Aang. I'm not disabled." She told him a little bitterly. Aang frowned, "Sorry, it just seemed-"

Aria stopped him, feeling guilty, "No, no, I 'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think I'm useless or helpless. You guys have been helping me recover and I'm in great debt. But today, when I saw everyone doing their part, I just felt like I was useless. And I thought to myself 'what if they kick me out because I can't do anything?' I'm just kinda stressed I guess."

Aang smiled, "We'll never kick you out. We're all friends with you and once your leg heals, I'll make sure Katara will teach you waterbending."

Aria smiled back and made her way slowly over to Appa to go to sleep again.

"Unless," Aang said smirking, "You want to learn now. With me."

Aria beamed and nodded, she stood and quickly limped over to Aang. "First rule, you will never limp that fast again. It looks painful."

Aria chuckled and nodded.

Aria was helped back into the water by Aang and the lesson began.

_**Earth 2- Scarlets' POV**_

Sadly, we couldn't test out if I was an earthbender or not since none of the Kyoshi warriors _were_ earthbenders….my bad. But Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors put me into their gear and painted my face and we went patrolling.

I leaned against the wall of Suki's bedroom, "Hey, Suki?" I started. Suki turned over on her futon mat to look at me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She blushed but then coughed into her fist, "Not really, no."

I raised a brow suggestively, "Really? A pretty girl like you should have a boyfriend."

She giggled, "Alright, alright, there is this one guy…."

I put my weight on my elbows and put my chin on my palms as I giggled childishly listening to Sukis' story.

**TBC**

**SO CONFUSING! Writing as Drey was so confusing, I kept getting mixed up even if I re watched the episodes about the earth kingdom and Toph and all that stuff about the earth stuff. I think it's all wrong. Someone help pleaseeeee ;D you get cookies! LOL but seriously, I'm kinda confused about the whole Earth situation. I need to know exactly where Toph lives and who Bumi conquers. And everything else in between. So, if someone would like review or like send me a message on this, it'd be lots of help. Thanks ;D till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: heyyy :)) well I got two review BOTH from eachpeach I think… THANKS PEEACHY ;D IF I MAY CALL YOU THAT! Also, she found Aria's down beat attitude kinda annoying, I did too. But I was too lazy to fix it since it was three in the morning. ehh, I'll make her more upbeat this chappyyy :)) annddd thanks to '**_**nicoleintechnicolor**_**' because she is the best person EVARR! She finally straightened some things out in my head about toph, and bumi and the earth stuffs…;DD I'll straighten everything out in this chappy. **

Board Games Are Evil

Chapter 5

Bending

_**Air **_

Foo Foo had been flying for the past five hours, trying to find Appa. Jay had started to question if Foo Foo really understood him at all.

"Foo Foo, find ground so we can land." I patted Foo Foo's forehead as he roared in response. The bison nose-dived and pulled back up again to stabilize himself. A piece of land came up close and Foo Foo sped up and made the water around them splash in different directions.

Jay gripped the bison's white fur as they neared the piece of land. Unfortunately, the boy couldn't see any people. He sighed, maybe Gaang plus Aria had already left, or maybe they were never there in the first place. Foo Foo landed and Jay slid off of his back.

Foo Foo flopped on his belly his mouth wide open and her roared. Jay chuckled and patted the bisons' side, "Don't worry Foo Foo, we're taking a break for a while."

Jay ran a hand through his copper hair (I never described Jay, yet. Hehe…sorry) hair and pulled the elastic out of his hair. He quickly gathered his hair and tied the elastic around his copper locks creating a slick, low ponytail. He dusted his khaki pants off and took off his shirt and folded it next to Foo Foo.

Jay jogged to some twigs and picked them up, decided he would make a fire before night came so he wouldn't be so cold. _Camping_. He and Aria had camped out when they were kids so many times, they made fires, smores…. They _explored_. Granted, they camped in their Aunt Flow's backyard, but their imagination was endless when they were children.

Jay dropped the twigs on a flat area close to him and Foo Foo, he sat and leaned against Foo Foo, waiting for it to get dark; Foo Foo was out of energy and both were hungry. Surely Foo Foo wouldn't be able to go on without a rest.

The copper head picked his shirt up and waved it around getting all the dust out, earning a cough from himself from the dust flying in his face. He slipped his shirt on and he thought of Aria.

She was a confident girl, she could certainly hold up on her own if she were alone. Though, Jay didn't know for how long. Aria would slowly break down if something went wrong and it wasn't fixed fast. She was on her own two feet now. Usually she had her friends- she had Jay or Rob. She didn't have that now.

Jay sighed and he drew happy faces into the dirt with his finger. "How do you think everyone's' doing Foo Foo?"

Foo Foo growled for his response. Copper head chuckled, "I guess you're right. I'm just worrying too much. Thanks Foo Foo." Jay thanked the bison for his support.

_**Earth 1**_

I pushed the metal cup back and forth on the ground making a mini path in the dirt. Omashu was conquered, and at such a bad time too. Drey was thankful for the silence though; she could sort things out and figure a way out.

Drey was always the thinker. The serious one, she always had a plan and she always knew the facts. She didn't worry about the others; strangely they didn't cross her mind at all.

Drey struggled to get up, since she had been sitting for so long, but she did and walked silently in the dirt paths of conquered Omashu. Fire Nation walked the streets and watched everyone's' movements; Omashu was no longer the happy go lucky place it was. It was silent- it was like everyone had the life sucked out of them. Drey couldn't blame them though; the city of Omashu was one of the cities other than Ba Sing Se that _supposedly_ couldn't be conquered. The impossible happened, and Omashu was conquered by the Governor of the Fire Nation.

The warriors of Omashu held up a good fight, Drey only wished she could have been of assistance. Though, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. They would have been conquered sooner or later.

It was only a matter of time before Aang would arrive.

_**Water**_

"Are we ready to leave?" Aria asked as she waited on Appas' saddle, packing everything away that Katara and Sokka threw.

Aang jumped onto Appa and nodded, "Soon."

Aria smiled, she was still disheartened about her burns but she was much more like herself. After the talk with Aang the night before, Aria had felt…more part of the group. She was proud to be traveling with her favourite characters.

Her thoughts traveled to her friends though. She wondered how they were coping. Each of the friends were separated all around the globe, it would take a while for everyone to reunite. Aria remembered Scarlet and Drey shared Earth. If either Scarlet or Drey were in Omashu, she could possibly meet up with them when everyone gets evacuated from the village because of a contagious disease by the name of '_Pentapox_'. Ahh, you gotta love Sokka. She was surprised how much she still remembered from the cartoon, the show had ended so long ago.

Another thought occurred as Aang yelled 'yip yip' to his bison buddy and they took off flying. Aria jumped; being so consumed in her thoughts, she hadn't notice everyone settle on Appa. Aria leaned her upper body over the saddle let her hangs dangle, brushing the white fur. How was she and her friends supposed to complete _The Game_? Was it to defeat the Fire Lord? That was Aang's job; they couldn't just take that from him. They could help him, but Aria didn't think it'd work that easy. It was much harder.

Aria frowned, _once in Omashu_, Aria began to think, _I'll track down Scarlet or Drey. They've got to be there_.

With her peripheral vision, something caught her eye. She leaned back up and turned her head towards the rather large white dot and a very small one, which was presumably a person. Aria was confused by the mysterious white blob but paid no heed.

"Aria, did you see something?" Katara looked back where she was looking but saw nothing.

Aria had a battle in her head whether to tell them if she saw the white blob thingy, or not. "Don't think so, I- it was just the lighting."

Sokka nor Katara was convinced by the sound of her voice, so both looked back to see nothing. Sokka crossed his arms and looked at her suspiciously.

Aria blinked, "What? I'm telling the truth." Not.

Katara nudged her brother and game him a glare. He chuckled nervously, "Hehe….right."

_**Fire **_

"Firebending is fuelled by you and your emotions." Zuko paced in front of his one and only cadet; Rob. (**sorry if this is wrong. Doing this from memory**.)

Rob nodded to him. Zuko's firebending was fuelled by his hate for the Avatar- when he joined with him, his firebending disappeared. Since he didn't hate the Avatar anymore, his bending stopped. Rob understood this.

Zuko got into stance and kicked his leg up with force then lowered it quickly then punched the air out in front of him. A burst of fire blazed out of his fist. Rob was giddy with excitement; he might have a chance at bending. Drey had once told him Firebending was Northern Shaolin. The style of Northern Shaolin generally emphasized long range techniques, quick advances and retreats, wide stances, kicking and leaping techniques, whirling circular blocks, quickness, agility, and aggressive attacks. Hard stuff.

Zuko then stood straight with his legs together and his hands folded behind his back. "Do what I did. Think of something that makes you angry."

Rob closed his eyes and concentrated. Shouldn't he have meditated first? Or tried to get his chi flowing, or something? Rob shrugged it off; Zuko didn't teach and he probably thought Rob had already had his chi flowing if he asked to be taught. What made him angry….Rob didn't know himself. He was the calm laid back guy in the group. He rarely got mad. In season three, Aang and Zuko ran across Sun Warriors and some stuff happened, thee memory was fuzzy.

Losing Aria.

That made him angry-no, _furious_.

Rob felt a small change in his body and he focused as he let his chi run throughout his body. He opened his eyes, determination shone in his eyes like fire. He stood his feet facing right , the weight on his left leg. He straightened up fast and kicked his leg up, causing his calf to sting- he ignored it and quickly lowered his leg, and punched the air.

_Fire_.

The fire blazed throughout the deck and almost seared the end of the Fir Nation banner on the ship. Rob grinned and immediately bowed to Zuko; left hand in a fist collided with the flat surface of his right palm.

"How was that, Sifu Zuko?"

_**Earth 2**_

Scarlet was an acrobat. Well, not really- she was great at gymnastics and could do endless flips and spins in the air; though she was nowhere near as good as that circus girl at the Fire Nation. She couldn't just poke someone hard and block their chi, she had to know where the points were first. So, the Kyoshi warriors took it upon themselves to teach her.

It wasn't going well.

"I'm sorry!" Scarlet panicked and helped Suki up. Suki, with noodles legs slithered down onto the wooden floor once again. Scarlet succeeded with jabbing the points with speed and accuracy. Of each of the warriors. Every one of the Kyoshi warriors was in awkward positions on the wooden floor that they trained on.

"Scarlet, it's fine. We just have to wait till were not noodles anymore." Suki was impressed on how fast Scarlet caught on, but she was aggravated that the tan girl had to jab the points so hard. It'd be a while till anyone could move again.

Scarlet laughed nervously and with difficulty and determination she lifted one by one the Kyoshi warriors back to their hut. Suki earned a piggy back from Scarlet.

"I'm sorry again."

Suki laughed, "It's fine. At least you know the basics', if you could incorporate that when fighting the Fire Nation, we've got a little bit more of a chance at fighting. You could block everyone's chi."

Scarlet grinned, "Ehh, I guess you're right."

Suki smirked, "When am I _not_?" she scoffed playfully.

Scarlet chuckled, "Watch it noodles." Scarlet slid the door sideways and when entering Suki's room, she gently laid her on her tatami mat (futon whatever).

_**Fire **_

"Oh please Ty Lee, don't let me distract you from…." Azula glanced around the area, her eyes landing on some lanky trainers trying to control a Platypus-Bear. The Platypus-Bear, being startled by the trainers, laid an egg with purple polka dots. It was quite scarring. "whatever you're doing." Azula played one of her smiles.

In order to track down the Avatar, Azula would need a small elite team, anything to big would ruin the element of surprise.

"Oh Azula!" Ty Lee's airy voice traveled to Azula. Ty Lee flipped her way to the Fire Nation Princess and engulfed her into a big hug.

"It's been so long! What brings you here?" Ty Lee smiled at one of her most dearest friends from her childhood.

"Yes it has Ty Lee." Azula let Ty Lee go and folded her hands quaintly at her front, "I'm here for a proposition. I'm hunting a traitor; you remember my fuddy duddy uncle?" Azula examined her nails- she could care less for that tea drinking floozy.

Ty Lee stood on her hands then rested on her elbows, her feet still high in the sky, "Oh yeah, I remember him." She smiled, "He was so funny."

Azula faced her friend once again, "I'd be honoured if you'd join me on my mission."

The acrobats face fell, "Oh well, I- uh, would love to." She stuttered and flipped back to her feet, "But I can't. Truth is, I'm really happy here. My aura has never been pinker."

In the backround, Azula swore she could hear twinkling sounds whenever Ty Lee moved.

"I'll take your word for it." Azula replied, snidely.

"Well," Azula crossed her arms and sighed, "I wouldn't want you to give up your dreams for me."

Ty Lee grinned, "Oh thank you Azula!" she went back on her hands and bent her feet forward to touch the ground in front of her.

Azula grinned and turned her back then smirked, "Oh, and Ty Lee," she half faced her, "I can't leave without watching your show tonight."

Ty Lee gulped, that was never a good thing. Azula had her ways of getting what she wanted. And it was one of those days where Azula went out for a hunt.

"O-oh, that's great!" the acrobat faked a small smile and went back to flipping. A worried expression painted on her face when the Fire Nation Princess left.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Board Games Are Evil

Chapter 6

_**Earth 1**_

It was night at Omashu. Drey lay on the tatami mat in her room at the inn. The old woman who kindly offered her the room brought her food. She gladly accepted and once finished, immediately returned the plates, glasses and the tray.

It was day three of the Fire Nations reign on Omashu. Drey had remembered from watching the cartoon, some place in the Earth Kingdom would be conquered and would be named New Ozai from Azula. She pondered if it was Omashu who was going to be re-named. She shrugged it probably was.

The troubled girl turned over on her side and sucked on the tip of her thumb; a bad habit she had gotten from Jay. The vampire like mistress yawned, she was bored. Then again, Drey was always bored. She needed action. In some ways, her personality was similar to Mei's- Zuko's future girlfriend.

Sitting up, Drey stretched until she heard a 'pop' and a stinging sensation in her back. She rolled her shoulders and stood up without making a sound. She tiptoed towards her door and slid it open. She slipped on her sandals and slid the back into place. She crept towards the front door and slid it quietly, only to hear a small stirring of the old lady that had let her stay at the inn. Her room was in a hidden room that was behind the counter at the front of the inn. Dreys' room happened to be the one besides hers. She quietly slipped out of the inn and silently slid the door back into place.

It was time for one of those midnight walks.

_**Air**_

"Foo Foo, we'll stop there!" Jay pointed to a small island floating near the sea. Jay hadn't been able to keep up with the Avatar, so he'd decided that a break was in order and, if he stopped by one of the places, perhaps they knew where he headed.

As Foo Foo landed, it must've woken some of the villagers, because everyone came running out of their huts. Jay scratched his head and held onto Foo Foo with one hand. Perhaps Aang had been here. _Well, duh of course Jay_, he thought to himself, referring back to that one episode where they stopped by Kyoshi Island because Aang wanted to ride Elephant Koi or something.

When Foo Foo landed the villagers looked like they were confused and disappointed. They wanted to see the Avatar, not some copper headed dude in a ponytail and strange clothes.

The chief of the village came forward as Jay slid off of Foo Foo. "Who're you? And what're you doing with the Avatars bison?" he squinted his eyes dangerously.

Jay chuckled, "I found this bison, his name's Foo Foo." Jay earned a strange stare from the chief. "Uhm, so the Avatar was here?"

The chief nodded, "Yes, why?"

Jay noted he was concerned for the Avatars well-being. Jay didn't blame him, the Kyoshi warriors held off the Fire Nation when they attacked to get Aang.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Jay rubbed the back of his neck. He decided to leave the whole 'I'm from another world, and I got transported here by a magical board game.'

The chief waited for his story.

"Well, my friends and I were traveling with each other, and we were all having a merry time." He was making this up on the spot, but he didn't look like he was lying, so he thought he would get past, "Then the Fire Nation randomly attacked us, we got separated. I think one of my friends must've run into the Avatar."

The chief loosened up but still looked stern, "You may stay. I have just the place."

Jay's inner self randomly popped a table out of nowhere and started booty dancing on it.

_**Earth 2**_

"Tell me more about this…Sokka character. He sounds like your type." Scarlet giggled as Suki smiled dreamily.

She and Sokka made such a good couple. Granted, I hadn't met Sokka yet, but the cartoon showed they were perfect for each other. It made Scarlet happy to see someone else happy.

"There isn't much to say, he was only here for a couple of days, then the Fire Nation attacked," he voice darkened and she frowned, "No one got hurt though, the Avatar put out the fire and led the attackers away. They are truly noble people."

Scarlet nodded, she had remembered that episode. Aang let all the fame get to his head, and they ended up staying in Kyoshi longer than they were supposed to. The Fire Nation caught them in the act, but they go away.

"How long ago was this?" Scarlet questioned. If she could find out how long ago it was, she could maybe calculate which season of 'Avatar' she was in- first, second or third.

Suki shrugged, "Um, couple months ago. I haven't seen him in a while." Suki half frowned.

A gentle smile graced Scarlets lips, "Awwww, you're so head over heels. I'd like to meet this guy. Test him- see if he's worthy." She joked.

Suki laughed, "You know it!"

A knock was heard at the sliding door. Suki rolled off the bed and Scarlet stared at the shadowy silhouettes.

Suki slid the door to see what the people wanted. Scarlet leaned to the side to see past Suki who was covering the other figure. Charcoal hues widened and she fumbled to get up from her tatami mat.

"Jay!" Scarlet ran to the door.

Suki moved aside to let the two see each other. Jay grinned, "Scarlet!" Jay wasn't one to get crazy over anything, it was usually a sweet smile and a hug. This was an exception.

Scarlet jumped in her place and squealed, her hands in fists' underneath her chin. She squealed once more, making Suki flinch. The excited girl jumped into the copper headed boys arms.

"You're okay…" Jay said, relieved. One problem was done; he knew Scarlet was safe. She was with the Kyoshi Warriors. Which meant Drey could either be in Gaoling, Ba Sing Se or Omashu.

The chief smiled at the display of affection, "I see you know each other."

They nodded, Jay spoke up, "She and four others were traveling with me when the _Fire Nation _attacked." He looked at Scarlet and emphasised the word. Scarlet nodded, "Yeah. Once they found me of no use, they dumped me in the forest where the Kyoshi Warriors found me."

The chief frowned, "Well, I'm glad two of you are reunited. Suki, do you mind if Jay stays at your house?"

Suki smiled happily, "No problem. A friend of Scarlet's is a friend of mine."

_**Water**_

"There was a secret passage way? Why couldn't we use this last time?" Sokka whined.

Aang, using the tip of his staff he pried open the opening. The circle door flew off into the ditch and out came a bunch of really bad smelling green liquid. Aria was certain they were going to go through the sewers.

Sokka squealed- well not _squealed_, but you get it.

"That's why." Aang answered.

"Bleck." Sokka shook his foot to get the gunk off of his shoes. Aria was being piggy backed by Sokka. It was a very unsteady ride.

She remembered this episode. They went through the sewers, and Sokka was the one with the gunk on him in the end. Gunk and some suckers on his face. Aria shivered, she already reeked, she carefully slipped off of Sokka and leaned on her good leg.

"Is everything okay Aria?" Katara asked. Aria nodded, "Yah, I think I'll walk though. Is that okay?"

Katara nodded, "If that's what you want."

While the green gunk came coming down Aang airbended it, pushing it back to Katara (who Aria stayed _very_ close to, to avoid getting gunk on her). Katara waterbended it backwards to Sokka. And Sokka…he never had a chance.

Aang sent a small wave of air at the opening and the top came off from the sewer. Katara jumped out and Aang helped Aria out. She nodded her thanks.

Sokka crawled his way out. There was no sign of Sokka underneath the green smelly gloop. Aria pinched her nose and breathed out of her mouth. Katara bended some water from a barrel to clean off her brother and Aang threw a gust of wind to dry him.

The siblings wore robes over their clothes not to give off that they're from another nation. Aang had let Aria borrow his, though it was kind of small, it covered most of her 'strange' clothes.

Sokka had a 'are you serious' look on his face. He had yet to notice the three mini octopus thingies sucking on his face.

Sokka yelled and grabbed the suckers, trying to pull them off, "THEY WON'T LET GO!"

Aang tackled him against a wall, "You're making too much noise. It's just a purple Pentapus."

Katara and Aria followed Aang to the wall he had tackled Sokka to. Aang rubbed the Pentapus and its tentacles lifted. Katara pulled the sucker off. Aria squirmed; she was a little bit squeamish. Even though, when the suckers wouldn't come off of Sokka, she inwardly laughed.

Sokka rubbed the two last Pentapuses' then pulled them off. The suckers left small red circles on your face. Aria giggled.

"Hey!"

All attention was on three fire nation warriors. They hid Aang to give him time to make a hat out of his clothes to cover up his arrow. Aria stood behind them, fearing they would see her clothes. She looked much too different to be in _any _tribe.

"What're you kids doing out past curfew?" the lead guard asked.

"Sorry," Aang reappeared form behind Katara, "we were just heading home." The group turned nonchalantly and proceeded to walk away.

"Wait, what's the matter with him?" one of the guards looked suspiciously at Sokkas neck, for a sucker was there before.

"He has Pentapox, Sir." Aria turned Sokka around to face the guards. The guard didn't buy it so he tried to touch Sokka with his finger.

"It's highly contagious." Aria finished.

The guard flinched and backed away as Sokka groaned and pretended to cough, inching towards the guards. "Ughhh, it's so awful, I'm dying."

"And deadly." Katara added in, Aria winked at Katara.

The lead guard backed up, "Hey, didn't your cousin die of Pentapox?"

All three of the guards inched back slowly, and then broke out into a full sprint. As they were running the group couldn't help but hear 'we better wash our hands! And burn our clothes!'

_**Fire**_

Zuko, his uncle Iroh and Rob walked the dirt path. Not to Rob's surprise, they got off ship and went their own way; Rob followed. He refused to leave his Sifu. Zuko's warriors sailed back to the Fire Nation and left the three of them alone. Rob wasn't surprised by it; he knew it was going to happen so he braced himself for it.

They were headed in the direction of the Earth Kingdom.

"Sifu Iroh, when will we get to the Earth Kingdom?" Rob shuffled his way beside the tea loving man.

"Soon. We will stop along the way, though." Iroh answered.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Not soon enough."

Rob had gotten used to the constant bickering of the two. Well, it was actually Zuko bickering while Iroh threw advice at him. Then eventually, tea would come into the conversation.

Rob learned the basic' of Firebending, Zuko never looked proud when he mastered anything or had gotten it on first trial; but Iroh did. Zuko's lack of support didn't bother Rob. He asked for him to teach him firebending, not to encourage him like a baby learning to walk.

Zuko acted strange around Rob. He rarely ever talked to the boy. He did a move and Rob copied. That was it. The fact that Rob never made any attempts to be friends with the Prince didn't help.

Eventually the two learned to stay away from eachother, and only stood around each other when Rob was in need of training.

"We will stop by here." Iroh pointed to the upcoming village. Rob nodded to Iroh. "Uncle, we can't stop now. We have to keep following the Avatar."

"Where did he go then? Do you even know where he is? You can't follow something if you don't know where it is." Rob complied.

Zuko glared and picked up the pace, passing by his uncle and his apprentice. "I made him mad again." Rob rolled his eyes and sighed.

Iroh put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. He is always like that."

Rob knew he was always like that.

The tanned boy sighed once entering the village.

_If only you knew Iroh. I know _everything_ about Zuko…. _

_**Earth 1**_

"We better wash our hands! And burn our clothes!"

Drey was passed by as if she was last month's jeans. Drey's lips twitched upwards, was it the Avatar? She remembered it vaguely; something about a small pink and purple octopus or something like that.

The pale girl sped up her walking, before she knew it she was running to where the guards had run away. Four figures kept walking away from her, Drey slowed down. She hid behind a barrel as the Gaang walked up a ramp.

A familiar face to Drey, ran around and shrugged then limped over to a boy her age and then got on his back. A wave of concern went through her when she saw one of her best friends was limping.

_What happened to you Aria?_

Drey continued to follow them quietly, hiding behind barrel by barrel. "Who's there?" Aria spun on her heel and looked around.

Drey popped up from behind, yes you guessed it- a barrel.

Aria gasped and held in a squeal, "Drey! You're here!"

Sokka, Aang and Katara turned their attention to the reunion. Drey, noticing her limp quickly ran up so she wouldn't cause herself anymore pain.

"It's nice to see you again." Drey and Aria hugged tightly- Drey avoiding her side. "I could say the same for you. I missed you. Have you seen the others?"

Drey shook her head, "No. By the way, you're going to have to tell me about your limp and why your side hurts."

Aria chuckled, "Later, it's healing so it doesn't hurt that bad anymore."

Sokka cleared his throat.

Aria jumped, "Drey, this is Sokka, Katara and this," she grinned, "is Avatar Aang."

Drey grinned and bowed, "It's an honour to meet you all. I hope Aria hasn't been too much of trouble." She smirked.

Katara smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Drey."

Drey nodded, "Likewise."

Aang bowed back to Drey, "You're a friend of Arias?"

Drey nodded, "Yeah, we got separated along with our other friends."

Aang nodded, "I see."

"Can we get moving people?" Sokka whispered harshly. Drey rolled her eyes and nodded, "Sorry."

Drey hoisted Aria on her back and followed the others.

Just as they began walking, Aang spotted an Earthbender rolling a large boulder to crush one of the Royal Families in the Fire Nation.

Aang ran up and swung his staff at the boulder, breaking it. The sound and the dust made the royalty look up.

The mother looked up, "The résistance!"

Drey sighed exasperatly, "_Êtes-vous moquez de moi_?" She turned on her heel along with the others and began running as the Fire Nation guards trailed behind them, with the help of Mei.

Katara bended her water whip and knocked two warriors off the ledge of the building in construction.

She ran forward then made a shield of ice in front of her while avoiding Mei's sharp knives.

Aria tightened her legs around Dreys' waist while Drey unsheathed her sword, "Let's see what this baby can do."

As the guards piled around her, she held her ground. She looked at all of them and rotated slowly in a circle.

"Hah! _Tiens_!" Drey kicked one of the guards backwards with her foot and knocked another one off the ledge with her sword.

Drey grunted and ran through an opening, she sheathed her sword and Aria loosened her grip around her friend's waist.

Katara caught up with Drey and Aria and they ran to Aang and Sooka, Mei trailing them.

The earth shifted beneath their feet and the Gaang plummeted beneath the earth.

_**Water**_

We were surrounded by the Omashu warriors. They then led us to their base underground.

"Where's King Bumi? Is he the one leading the résistance?" Aang leaned on his staff.

Every Omashu warrior underground focused on Aang.

The man that led them-Yau(or something similar) rolled his eyes, "Of course not. He betrayed us. The day Omashu was invaded, I asked him what we were going to do…He answered 'We're going to do nothing!' It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only way to our freedom, and freedom was worth dying for."

Aang frowned but replied to the man, "Actually there's another path. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're out numbered, you can't win."

Aria nodded, "Now's the time to retreat, so you can live another day."

The warriors talked amongst themselves, contemplating his idea. The man gave in, "Fine, but there are still thousands of citizens that have to leave. How are we going to get them out?"

Sokka put his thinking face on, "Suckers!"

When he received a strange look from everyone but Aria and Drey he explained.

"You're all about to come down with a nasty case of Pentapox."

~  
When the town was all 'sucked' Sokka lead them to rampage the city. They stumbled around groaning in pain.

A bell was sounded and the gates of Omashu were opened.

Everyone in the city was let free and they camped at the outskirts of the town in a clearing.

Yau came up to Katara, "We did a count, there's a problem."

"Oh no, did we forgot someone?"

"No, we have an extra."

A baby only maybe one or two gurgled and giggled while clutching onto Momo's tail.

"Well, that's a problem." Drey stated blandly and picked the baby up.

"You know, this is probably just a trap." Sokka sighed, convinced the Fire Nation was out to get them.

Katara shook her head, "I don't think so…"

Aria nodded, agreeing with Katara, "They need their baby, as much as we…er…uhm…."

"King Bumi." Drey finished off.

Aria nodded, "Right, right."

Aang smiled and took the baby from Sokka, "Today's a new day."

_**Fire **_

Mei waited for that carriage to stop, her hands in her pockets and her always emotionless mask was on.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me." Mei bowed then smirked. Azula and her laughed a little, "It's good to see you Mei."

Ty Lee flipped in and pounced on Mei, I thought you ran off and joined the circus? You said it was your calling."

Ty Lee let go of Mei and smiled, "Well, Azula called a little louder."

"I have a mission and I need you both." Azula wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Count me in. I'll do anything to get me out of this place." Mei jumped to the opportunity and glared at the large white building her father was living in.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: sorry for such a long wait for chappy 7 , kinda busy and everything ^-^' sorry if this chappy looks like it's in a rush, because I really want to finish this episode and move onto the next. And theres been some debate….someone reviewed and said 'Mai' was spelled 'Mei', personally I agree I had just made a small typo. Then another person reviewed and 'Mei' was spelled 'Mai'. And now I'm confused….. Either or the spelling, we all know who were talking about. So, I'm going to continue to spell it 'Mei'. Enjoy the chappy!**

Board Games Are Evil

Chapter 7

Tomtom

_**Fire**_

"I apologize, but you've come to Omashu at the wrong time." The Governor knelt before Azula explaining the situation, "At noon, were making a trade with the resistance to get Tomtom back."

Azula flipped her hair with her hand, "Yes, I'm very sorry about your son." she crossed her legs and folded her hands under her chin, "But really, what did you expect by letting them leave?" She glared and shot up, "My father has trusted you with this city, and you're making a mess of it." She raised her voice.

"Forgive me Princess." The Governor got on all fours as well as his wife and the council.

Azula walked past them, "You stay here, Mei will handle the trade so you won't _mess it up_." She spat, "By the way, there is no 'Omashu', I'm naming it in honour of my father; _New Ozai_."

_**Water**_

The gaang stood a great distance between the people they were trading with. There was a giant statue of the Fire Lord Ozai in progress with the beams and wood holding it together.

Bumi was brought down in a metal coffin from the top of the statue, "Hi everybody!" he snorted as the coffin spun around while he was lowered to the ground. Drey and Aria exchanged glances at the sight of Bumi…he was quite the character.

"You brought my baby brother?" Mei; the one in the middle inquired. Azula looked at her, "I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred. Do you mind?" Mei shared a small smirk with her, "Not at all, Princess Azula."

"We're trading a two year old for an earth king," she looked at Bumi, "A very _powerful_ earth bending king." Bumi nodded to Azula, she shrugged, "It just seem like a fair trade, does it?"

Drey glared at her, sticking her tongue out whenever she thought they weren't looking. "Bitches…" she muttered under her breath. Aria let out a quiet laugh, "Hell yah…"

Mei glared, "You're right." She stepped forward and raised her hand, signalling for the workers to bring Bumi back up.

"Woahh~!" Bumi was raised up, "See you all later!" he looked towards Aang and gave him a loony small.

"Bumi!" Aang raced the beams holding the statue together while avoiding Azulas fire. He jumped off the beam and opened his glider. Azula's eyes watched him and his hat unravelled revealing his arrow, he took it between his mouth and sailed towards the earth king.

"The Avatar…" Azula smirked and followed him up the beams, "My lucky day."

Aang made it to Bumi and rested himself on the top of the coffin, "Aang, what're you doing here?"

"Don't worry Bumi, I'll get you out of here." He breathed in some air and started blowing cold air on the chain, making it freeze.

Drey dropped Aria and pulled out her katana, "How's your leg? You ready to fight?"

Aria nodded, "Mhmm, Katara works wonders with some water, you know."

"We've got to get the baby out of here." Katara took stance while Mei and Ty Lee came running. Sokka blew in the whistle that attracts Appa, "I'm already on it." He held the Tomtom tighter and let him hold the whistle.

The four of them ran towards the ladder to get Tomtom and Sokka on Appa. Aria eyed the construction holes on the ground; Ty Lee was under one of them. Drey spotted it before her though and made a run for Sokka, pulling out of harm's way.

Ty Lee jumped out of the hole and ran after them; Sokka went down the ladder and ran for Appa while Drey and Aria remained to fight.

"Katara, be careful. The one that tried to trip Sokka can block your chi!" Aria yelled out. Katara nodded, "Alright."

Katara bended her water, lifting up the blanks in front of her to block the knives that Mei threw at her. She ran a little farther and Aria decided to take care of Ty Lee. She bended some water to Kataras surprise and poorly made it into a whip. Hey, she still wasn't that good. Drey jumped in front of the acrobat and thrust her sword forward, making her jump back. Aria bended the whip near her feet and the water wrapped around her ankle forcing her to fall, "Ahh!"

"Aria, I didn't know you could water bend!" Katara looked at her. "Talk later, fight now!" Drey called out to them.

Aria stood beside Katara, copying her stance.

"Aang, stop your blowing for a minute." Bumi craned his neck as far as he could to take a look at his buddy; despite the order, Aang continued. Azula blew one of the roofs off and threw fire at the pair.

"Hold on jut a mo-AHH!" Bumi yelled as he fell. Aang twisted the coffin horizontally then made an air bubble in one of the slides that carried baskets of foods and other things to make a softer landing. The coffin landed correctly into the slide and they made it downwards. Aang rode the coffin like a surf board he looked down to smile at Bumi, "Just like old times right?"

Azula watched them from a tall rob embedded into the ground, she jumped onto one of the stone baskets and rode after them.

"Aang, I need to take to you!" Bumi yelled urgently over the rushing winds around them. Aang, mishearing the message grinned, "It's good to see you too!"

Azula, being on the higher basket threw lightning at them, Aang, noticing the lightening beforehand repelled the lightening by spinning his staff over top of him to diminish it.

It was a two on one battle as Katara did offence while Aria did defense. Drey watched intently on Ty Lee just in case she was to reach the hull of the katana to put it out. Katara eventually caught Mei's hand in the water and froze it, disabling her to fight. Her eyes widened as she tried to break it with her other hand. Drey took her attention off of Ty Lee to watch. Unfortunately, Ty Lee used both her hands and avoided the sharp edges and pulled the sword out.

As she came near, Drey sprinted to her katana. She flipped, she twirled and made it over to Katara. Drey sliced through the air where Ty Lee_ should _have been.

"Katara, watch out!" Aria tried bending her water over to her side where Ty Lee was, but to no avail. Ty Lee began jabbing her chi points her arm, wrist, bicep, tricep, until it left her completely useless. Aria panicked but did her best to fend her off.

"Will you stop flipping around like some pink slinky!" Aria yelled in aggravation as Ty Lee finally got a hit on her. Katara tried bending her water, but it only bubbled then sunk back into a puddle.

Mei smirked, "How're you supposed to fight without your bending?"

Drey ran forward, raising her katana, as Mei raised a compact knife from her sleeve.

"I seem to manage." Sokka threw his boomerang at Mei's wrist, sending a shot of pain through her arm causing her to let go of the weapon.

Drey chuckled and sheathed her katana then ran to get Aria. Sokka landed Appa right where Ty Lee had been; she jumped where Mei was. Drey picked up Aria and threw her to Sokka, "Gah!"

Sokka caught her bridal style, "How you doin'?" Aria blushed then noticed her friends were still on the ground.

"Flirt later!" Katara shouted from the bottom. Sokka set her down gently then helped his sister up. Appa flapped his tail, lifting various planks from the work site and blowing Mei and Ty Lee away.

Drey climbed up onto Appa, "We gotta find Aang and Bumi!"

~  
"I don't understand, why didn't you free yourself? Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's the matter with you?" Aang stomped his staff on the earth.

"Listen to me Aang," the older of the two, chastised, "There are options in fighting called jing, it's a choice of how you direct your energy." He explained.

Aang nodded, "Yes, I know," even though Aang was in an iceberg for a hundred years, he still remembered the things he learned from the monks in school, "There's positive jing when you're attacking," he raised a finger, "and there's negative jing when you're retreating." He recited lifting yet another finger.

"And," Bumi flashed a crazy smile, "there's neutral jing, when you do nothing!"

Aang looked at his two fingers then raised another in confusion; the monks hadn't taught him that, "There are three jings?"

"Well, technically there are eighty-five, but let's focus on the third one." Bumi told him. "Neutral jing is the key to earth bending. It involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike."

"That's why you surrendered, isn't it?" Aang concluded. Bumi nodded, "Yes and that's why I can't leave now."

Aang frowned, "I guess I'll have to find someone else to be my earth bending teacher."

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jing, you need to find someone who waits and listens before striking." Bumi advised him. Momo hopped on Aangs shoulder. Aang turned back around to face Bumi giving him and Momo a smile, "Hey Momo." He patted his ears.

"Momo mastered a few jings himself!" Bumi exclaimed. Momos ears shot up and he made a disbelieving sound to Bumi's remark.

"Good bye Aang. I'll see you when the time is right." Bumi threw his head back and created a boulder to roll himself back up the hill laughing madly.

After he was out of sight, Sokka brought Appa to the opening where Aang was and let him get on to steer.

_**Fire**_

"So, we're tracking your uncle and brother, now are we?" Mei talked to her superior from the outside of her carriage.

"It'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it Mei?" Ty Lee smirked at her friend. Mei hid her smile.

"It's not only them now. We've got a third target." Azula replied ominously, her shawdow the only thing showing from the outside.

_**Water**_

Later that night, Aang flew himself over the top of the Governors house and watched the couple hold each other with sad expressions lingering on their face. Aang looked down to make sure Tomtom was securely tied to his chest with some white sheets.

Aang lowered himself down quietly and removed Tomtom, giving him a smile before nudging him lightly to his parents. Tomtom made gurgling sounds and smiled cutely while wobbling over to his parents.

The Governor turned around first, thinking it was his mind playing with him. His wife gasped, "Tomtom!" she knelt down and scooped her baby into her arms.

Aang smiled to himself as he hid on the roof.

_**Earth 2**_

"Will you two come with me?" Jay asked with pleading eyes, willing to get on his hands and knees if need be. Scarlet and Suki exchanged hesitantly glances. On one hand, Scarlet wanted to go with Jay; he _was,_ after all, searching for her friends and Sukis; and in order to get back to their world, they would have to meet up and discuss it. On the other, Suki couldn't just leave the Kyoshi Warriors; she was the leader- but she also wanted to go with the friends she'd bonded with so much in such a small amount of time. Also, Suki had gotten a job helping refugee's crossing over the sea to Ba Sing Se she had to attend to the month after.

Scralet looked at Suki warily but sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing she had to stay. "I'll come, Jay." She strained a smile at him, scine she wouldn't be able to see Suki for a very long time. Suki frowned, "I'm sorry. I just have so many things to do, I-"

Jay engulfed her in a hug, "It's not a problem, Suki. I'm sure we'll all meet again on better circumstances later on in life."

Suki rubbed her eyes as her lips trembled. Scarlet slapped her arm, "Don't cry, Suk-Suk. If you do, then- then." She sniffed and the two girls embraced, sniffling into eachothers shoulders.

Jay smiled sadly. Scarlet had known them for around a week or so, and Jay had only known them for a day or two; yet they both felt so close to the people in Kyoshi Island. It was sad that they had to leave her, but it was what they had to do.

The Kyoshi warriors as well as the villagers and the chief stood around the bison as Scarlet climbed Foo Foo first then Jay came on.

The Chief stood forward, "Be careful and don't forget to return soon." He smiled at them. Suki stood there with the Kyoshi warriors lined up beside her; she smiled beyond the tears. The rest of the warriors sniffed and rubbed their faces; some of the white paint started to come off.

Jay smiled at the chief, "Sure thing, we'll bring along the Avatar too." Scarlet waved as Foo Foo began to lift of the ground, "I love you guys!"

Suki jumped up and waved back, "Come home soon! I'll miss you!"

Jay and scarlet hung onto the fur and waved back to their best ability without falling to their doom. Scarlet made one last shout out, "If you see Sokka, remember to use protection!"

Jay laughed out loud as Suki blushed heavily. Jay crawled over to Foo Foo's neck, "Alright, to the town of Chin!"

"No, wait! Jay!" Scarlet crawled her way over to Jay, "The gaang comes to Kyoshi Island after they go to Omashu. All we need to do is wait, and they'll come to us!"

Foo Foo hovered above ground while Jay thought it through, "Well….he looked at Suki and the villagers, "Okay, reasonable plan. Foo Foo, let's go back down!"

As Foo Foo slowly made his way to the town, Oyagi (the chief, finally got his name!) looked confused at their antics. "What're you doing?" Jay and Scalet slid off of Foo Foo.

"We're back! We've decided to stay here for a while." Scarlet declared as the citizens of the town cheered. Suki pounced on Scarlet giving her a hug, "It's good to have you back."

~  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Board Games Are Evil

Chapter 8

The Blind Bandit Prt.1

_**Water**_

"It's pricey…but I really do like it." Sokka contemplated whether or not to buy a man-purse for himself. For fifteen straight minutes.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice." Katara urged him on.

"I do, don't I!" he agreed for a split second, Drey thought the nightmare was finally over. She was never the one to shop like crazy- that was Scarlet or perhaps Aria. "But no, it's too pricey."

"Alright, then don't get it." Katara reasoned and walked away. "Finally!" Drey rejoiced. Aang and Aria laughed as we walked away with Sulking Sokka… sulking behind him.

Five steps away from his 'man-purse', he rushed back, "You know what, I'm going to get it."

Aria laughed to herself as she was the only one who had heard him.

_**Earth2 **_

"I can't believe we missed them!" Scarlet cried out refraining from pulling all her hair out.

"I know!" Jay agreed as he crankily crossed his arms over.

The day after Kay and Scarlet were supposed to leave, Suki and the Warriors had to leave. They took upon a job to escort refugees across the ocean to Be Sing Se on boat so they wouldn't have to cross The Serpant's Pass.

Jay and Scarlet weren't stupid but they miscalculated the time.

When they were dropping the warriors off, they had taken up more time than they had planned. When they finally reached the dock, Scarlet had realized that there was no way they were going to make it back to Kyoshi Island back in time to see Aang.

The answer? They stayed with Suki and the warriors and helped pass refugees over.

Scalret and Jay, still made at themselves were still happy to be with their friends- just not that the moment.

Scarlet looked around the crowded area and adjusted her bell hop hat, "This is so uncomfortable." She whined. Jay chuckled, "I don't have to wear the stupid looking hats."

Scarlet rolled her eyes at his immaturity and paid attention to the people trying to cross over to Be Sing Se. And boy, there were A LOT of people.

Jay and Scarlet simultaneously sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

_**Water**_

"Hey, hey kid." A man in his early twenties wrapped his arm around Aang, "Do you like earthbending? Do you like…. throwin' rocks? Then check out Master Yu's earth bending academy." He said persuasively and ran off to harass some other kid to join.

Aang looked over the piece of paper with Aria and Katara leaning over his shoulder to take a look to, "Hey, look! It has a coupon on the back, the first lessons free." Aang acknowledged. Aria shrugged, "Who knows, this could be the earthbending teacher you've been waiting for."

Katara nodded, agreeing, "Let's going check it out."

"Whoopie." Drey waved her finger in the air sarcastically. Aria playfully punched her, "Be more enthusiastic, I've never seen you so…..gloomy."

Drey shrugged, "I suppose I'm just not in the mood to go to some mofo's earthbending class and watch Aang get pelted by rocks."

Aria laughed, "Pfft, mofo!"

"What's a mofo?" Aang looked at Aria who waved him of, "Oh nothing. Nothing you need to know atleast."

Drey cracked a sly smile and winked at her friend.

_**Fire**_

Iroh and Rob weren't fools. We knew Zuko went out every night disguised as someone he wasn't and stole from people.

Frankly, Rob was getting tired of pretending he didn't know and being all innocent in the whole situation. And, Iroh? Well, Iroh is Iroh. He was planning on throwing out some subtle hints and advice to his nephew.

Zuko removed his mask and placed it in a hollow hole in a tree and covered it with shrubbery. Entering the cave, he placed down a golden kettle in front of his uncle then sat across from him.

"Do you like your tea?" he leaned against the wall of the cave.

Iroh sighed, "Tea tastes good no matter if it's in a gold, porcelain, or brass kettle, Zuko."

Rob smirked to himself and hid it behind his hand before Zuko could look his way.

_**TBC**_

**Me: im sorry for sucha crap chapter and such a short one too! I just needed to update this before everyone forgot about it! Sorry! I promise I'll do better next time!**

**Till next time**


End file.
